LEGO The Choice of Destiny - The Videogame
About: LEGO The Choice of Destiny - The Videogame is a custom videogame created by LEGOCyborg12. In This Videogame you Explore the Mystical Land of Lorendo. Complete 24 Epic Chapters in this game and get 100 %! Chapters: The Choice of Destiny I - Specter's Message: Chapter 1 - The Council Meeting '''Playable''' - Leo,Kevin,Leo (Council),King Darvin '''Boss/es''' - None '''Enemies''' - Bandits '''Location/s''' - Dersador (Town,Council) Chapter 2 - Gladiator Arena '''Playable''' - Leo (Gladiator),Kevin (Gladiator) '''Boss/es''' - Gladiator 1,Gladiator 2,Jarom '''Enemies''' - None '''Location/s''' - Dersador (Gladiator Arena) Chapter 3 - The Task '''Playable''' - Leo (The Task),Kevin (The Task),Kahh,Ders,Zerd,Bobo,Chief Squirlston '''Boss/es''' - Parrot Head,Shlagar '''Enemies''' - Shlagar's Minions '''Location/s''' - Mistdell (Kahh's Camp,The Squirl Kingdome,Mistdell Trees) Chapter 4- The Specter's Message '''Playable''' - Leo (The Task),Kevin (The Task),Melvin '''Boss/es''' - General Spectro '''Enemies''' - The Specter's Skeleton Minion '''Location/s''' - Mistdell (Melvin's Wizard Tower) Chapter 5 - Pryston '''Playable''' - Leo (The Task),Kevin (The Task) '''Boss/es''' - The Specter '''Enemies''' - The Specter's Skeleton Minion '''Location/s''' - Pryston (Fields,Haunted Forrest,The Cliff) Chapter 6 - The Specter '''Playable''' - Leo (The Task),Kevin (The Task) '''Boss/es''' - The Specter '''Enemies''' - The Specter's Skeleton Minion '''Location/s''' - Pryston (Kir Dur) The Choice of Destiny II - The Stone of Chaos: Chapter 1 - Battle of Orpor '''Playable''' - King Darvin (Young),Aruthor,Zen (Young) '''Boss/es''' - Mountain Troll '''Enemies''' - Garmaria Orcs,Garmaria Orc Scouts '''Location/s''' - Orpor (Fields) Chapter 2 - Orcs Rise Again '''Playable''' - Leo (The Stone of Chaos),Kevin (The Stone of Chaos) '''Boss/es''' - Firmuld '''Enemies''' - Garmaria Orcs,Garmaria Orc Scouts,Garmaria Orc Archers '''Location/s''' - Valmeadow Chapter 3 - The Elven Kingdome '''Playable''' - Leo (The Stone of Chaos),Kevin (The Stone of Chaos),Elwë Culnámo,Huor Narmolanya '''Boss/es''' - Hargar '''Enemies''' - Garmaria Orcs,Garmaria Orc Scouts,Garmaria Orc Archers '''Location/s''' - Woodaria,Lorlea (Fields) Chapter 4 - The Exiled Dersadorian '''Playable''' - Leo (The Stone of Chaos),Kevin (The Stone of Chaos),Elwë Culnámo,Silviya,Zen,Dwarf King Gruddyeu '''Boss/es''' - The Wyvern,Zardo '''Enemies''' - '''Location/s''' - Wyvern Lands,Mount Bel (Dwarf Mines) Chapter 5 - The Umada Battle '''Playable''' - Leo (Umada Battle),Kevin (Umada Battle),Elwë Culnámo (Umada Battle),Silviya (Umada Battle),Zen (Umada Battle),Dwarf King Gruddyeu '''Boss/es''' - Mountain Troll 2x,Zardo (Umada Battle) '''Enemies''' - Garmaria Orcs,Garmaria Orc Scouts,Garmaria Orc Archers '''Location/s''' - Umada (Battlefield) Chapter 6 - Delvi's Ruins '''Playable 1''' - Leo (Umada Battle),Kevin (Umada Battle),Silviya (Umada Battle), '''Playable 2''' - Elwë Culnámo (Umada Battle),Zen (Umada Battle),Dwarf King Gruddyeu '''Boss/es''' - Delvi,Dur '''Enemies''' - Delvi's Wraith '''Location/s''' - Umada (Mountains),Bymount (Delvi's Ruins) The Choice of Destiny III - The Dragon: Chapter 1 - The Mountains of Highwyn '''Playable''' - Leo (The Dragon),Kevin (The Dragon),Elwë (The Dragon),Silviya (The Dragon),Zen (The Dragon),Gruddyeu (The Dragon) '''Boss/es''' - Frost Beast Giant '''Enemies''' - Frost Beasts '''Location/s''' - Highwyn (Mountains,Ice Cavern) Chapter 2 - Icy Chalenge '''Playable''' - Leo (The Dragon),Kevin (The Dragon),Elwë (The Dragon),Silviya (The Dragon),Zen (The Dragon),Gruddyeu (The Dragon) '''Boss/es''' - Frost Beast Champion,Frost Beast Smasher,Freezer '''Enemies''' - Frost Beasts '''Location/s''' - Highwyn (Ice Cavern,Arena) Chapter 3 - Old Friends '''Playable''' - Leo (The Dragon),Kevin (The Dragon),Silviya (The Dragon),Elwë (The Dragon),Silviya (The Dragon),Zen (The Dragon),Gruddyeu (The Dragon),Kahh (Blacksmith),Ders (Blacksmith),Zerd (Blacksmith),Bobo '''Boss/es''' - Jenkis '''Enemies''' - Draia Bandits '''Location/s''' - Draia (Blacksmith,Village) Chapter 4 - The Three Wraiths '''Playable''' - Leo (The Dragon),Kevin (The Dragon),Silviya (The Dragon),Elwë (The Dragon),Silviya (The Dragon),Zen (The Dragon),Gruddyeu (The Dragon) '''Boss/es''' - Sen/Terro/Wan-Shi '''Enemies''' - Skeleton Minions '''Location/s''' - Faymeadow (Wraith Temple) Chapter 5 - The Dragon's Island '''Playable''' - Leo (The Dragon),Kevin (The Dragon),Silviya (The Dragon) '''Boss/es''' - Dragix '''Enemies''' - Skeleton Minions '''Location/s''' - Dragonpond (Black Beach,Cursed Forrest,Dragix's Tower) Chapter 6 - The Dragon '''Playable''' - Leo (Dragon Cave),Kevin (Dragon Cave),Silviya (Dragon Cave) '''Boss/es''' - The Dragon '''Enemies''' - '''Location/s '''- Dragonpond (Dragon Mountain,Dragon Cave) The Choice of Destiny IV - The Lion's Choice: Chapter 1 - The Flashback '''Playable''' - King Leonardo,King Ferosto,King Faror (The Flashback) '''Boss/es''' - Dack Curse '''Enemies''' - Cursed Arsamur Warriors '''Location/s''' - Arsamur (Castle) Chapter 2 - Greyloch '''Playable''' - Leo (The Lion's Choice),Kevin (The Lion's Choice),Silviya (The Lion's Choice),Princess Jena,King Dorin '''Boss/es''' - Harmadia '''Enemies''' - Harmadia's Minions '''Location/s''' - Greyloch (Castle,Dungeon,Castle Rooftoops) Chapter 3 - New Wilde '''Playable''' - Leo (The Lion's Choice),Kevin (The Lion's Choice),Silviya (The Lion's Choice) '''Boss/es''' - Goblin General Gihni '''Enemies''' - Goblins '''Location/s''' - New Wilde (Forrest) Chapter 4 - The Mighty Lion '''Playable''' - Leo (The Lion's Choice),Kevin (The Lion's Choice),Silviya (The Lion's Choice),The Mighty Lion (Human) '''Boss/es''' - Crimson,Furo '''Enemies''' - Rock Monsters,Tomb Wraith '''Location/s''' - Lonely Marsh,Erihaven (Lion Mountain) Chapter 5 - Curse's Return '''Playable''' - Leo (Weary),The Mighty Lion '''Boss/es''' - The Mighty Lion (Cursed),Curse '''Enemies''' - Tomb Wraith '''Location/s''' - Falconbourne (Curse's Ruins) Chapter 6 - The Final Battle '''Playable''' - Leo (Final Battle),Kevin (Final Battle),Silviya (Final Battle) '''Boss/es''' - Harmadia (Final Battle),Mega Curse '''Enemies''' - Tomb Wraith '''Location/s''' - Falconbourne (Battlefield) Bonus Level: Bonus Level - Lorendo '''Playable''' - Mega Curse,Leo (Final Battle) '''Boss/es''' - Get 1.000.000 Studs '''Enemies''' - '''Location/s''' - Lorendo Characters: Locations: '''Faymeadow ''' '''Highwyn ''' '''Mallowburn''' '''Lorholt''' '''Lochburn''' '''Falconbourne ''' '''Greyloch ''' '''Fogdell''' '''Mistdell ''' '''Erihaven ''' '''Roseland''' '''Dragonpond ''' '''Pryston ''' '''Greenham''' '''New Wilde ''' '''Lake Mont''' '''Lorlea ''' '''Lochcrest''' '''Valmeadow ''' '''Mount Bel ''' '''Orpor ''' '''Bymount''' '''Wyvern Lands ''' '''Lonely Marsh ''' '''Arsamur ''' '''Draia ''' '''Woodaria ''' '''Umada ''' '''Dersador ''' '''Jaramia ''' Red Bricks: